


Ignite me

by MidnightEternal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Episode 9 Crystal Venom, Episode Related, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Illnesses, Multi, Season 1 Episode 9, Sick Lance, Sickfic, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEternal/pseuds/MidnightEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cryo-freezing isn’t healthy, nor is being trapped in an open airlock; for any period of time. Lance falls ill, and with the entire ship still on reboot, he’ll have to get well the normal way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite me

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow gays in space, but especially the two fuckers who trapped me in this fandom. 
> 
> To all my readers, as always, please enjoy <3

The Princess dismissed them all to get some rest, Coran would start his repairs again in the morning at a decent hour, allowing them all the time to sleep in before the inevitable noise that came with rebooting an entire ship. The Paladins watched Allura glide from the room, her robes dragging soundlessly across the smooth floor. Her movements were sluggish, but the expression that had painted itself on her elegant features was strong, and unmovable, just as it had been after she had performed the ritual. She may have been tired, but she remained every bit the leader they knew her to be. 

Shiro’s gaze followed her until she rounded the corner, Coran following faithfully behind her, and then he glanced over each of the other members of his team. His sharp gaze ran over their youngest fighter and he frowned. 

“Pidge, bed,” he commanded, the tone of his voice both soft and leaving no room for arguments. “Whatever you’re working on can wait until tomorrow, it’s been a long day.” 

The Green Lion’s pilot grumbled, but caved, following Allura’s example and walking from the room with a yawn. They held one hand up in parting at the call of goodnights that echoed behind them. 

“I’m gonna go too, guys, it’s been a weird day. I may never trust that goo pipe again,” Hunk said, faux-sniffling and jogging lightly to catch up with Pidge. 

The others gone, Shiro looked over the weary forms of Keith and Lance, and sighed, threading his fingers through his white tuft of hair. Keith was battle-worn, a little ragged around the edges but otherwise in fine condition, and Lance... Lance was pale, and in the course of time between the others leaving, he’d moved over to Keith, and was tucked in tight against the black-haired pilot’s side. Keith had thrown his arm around Lance’s shivering body, practically holding the other man up as he rested against his shoulder, eyes clenched closed, and mouth set in a grimace. 

“The hell?” Shiro cursed, moving closer to the pair and touching the back of his hand to Lance’s forehead. 

Lance trembled beneath his touch, his lips parting to let out a small groan of discomfort. 

“Damn, he’s burning up,” Shiro growled with a frown. 

“The regeneration pods are down, like basically everything else on this ship, what are we supposed to do?” Keith asked, eyes wide. 

“We’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way, here, let’s get him to my quarters. No way should he be up and about right now.” 

Shiro bent to hook his arms under Lance’s body, hearing small whimpers of protest fall from the usually darker-skinned male’s lips. He shushed him, pulling his smaller body towards his chest and motioning with his head for Keith to follow him. 

It didn’t take them long to reach Shiro’s rooms, but by the time the eldest pilot had set Lance down on his bed, his expression had twisted from discomfort to misery, and small beads of sweat had formed at his brow. Lance’s chest rose and fell with shallow, slow breaths, and his eyes remained tightly closed. 

“Keith, could you grab-” 

Shiro was cut off by Keith coming to stand by the bed with his arms full of blankets. 

“That’s perfect, thank you, love.” 

Keith blushed from the praise, his pale cheeks lighting up with a rosey pink. He kicked his boots off, leaving them to lie haphazardly next to the bed, before pulling off Lance’s as well, and giving them the same treatment. As he lowered himself down to lay beside the shivering Paladin, he ran his long fingers over Lance’s hip, repeating the motion the moment Lance moved towards him, the grimace falling from his face. The pair curled up together, Keith cradling Lance’s body in his arms and humming short lullabies under his breath. Snippets of songs he half-remembered from his childhood. 

Shiro lowered the lights, and turned up the temperature controls for the room by a couple degrees. Nothing too severe, but enough that Lance should warm up quicker. 

“K-Keith?” Lance slurred, confused. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“...’M cold.” 

Keith hushed their lover, pulling him closer, and watching Shiro walk back over to them with a scared look in his eyes. 

“Shiro, Shiro, he’s shivering so much. Is that normal?” Keith begged, no longer the semi-confident man he played up to the others. Now he was just a concerned lover that had no idea how to fix a situation. 

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, toed off his shoes, and pulled another blanket up over Lance, whose half-open eyes did nothing more than gaze upon his face, unfocused. 

“It’s normal, pretty, don’t worry. We just have to keep him warm,” the elder male replied. 

“But what’s wrong with him?” Keith asked, tugging the new blanket more firmly around Lance. 

“Late onset Hypothermia, I’d guess. All the signs point to that anyway. We’ll get Coran to scan him in the morning, I’ll make sure the medical bay is the first thing up and running.” 

“So the pod and the airlock...?” 

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, between being frozen for a few minutes and then the temperature drop of the airlock... and the day’s events afterwards... His body must have decided that now would be the best time to spring the consequences on him.” 

“So we just... lie with him like this? There’s nothing else we can do?” 

Shiro shook his head. “No, just keep holding him like that. He’s looking a bit better already, love. He’ll be fine.” 

“I love you both,” Lance slurred, nuzzling further into Keith’s neck, and making a grab for Shiro’s hand. He missed, entirely and completely, swiping through the air instead, but Shiro grasped his hand anyway, effectively remedying the situation. 

“We know, kitten. Get some sleep, we’ve got you,” Shiro replied, tightening his grip on Lance’s cold hand. 

“It was so... so cold in the pod, Sh...Shiro. No one could...” Lance broke himself off, trying to curl up more between them, Shiro pulled another blanket up over all of them, trapping in more heat. “No one could hear me. So dark...” 

Keith stared at Shiro over the top of Lance’s head, his brows furrowed in worry, eyes filling with tears. Shiro wrapped his free arm over both of them, pulling their thin bodies closer to him. 

“We have you, kitten, it’s alright now,” Shiro soothed. 

“It’s not dark anymore,” Lance slurred, voice sounding thick with sleep rather than cold. 

“No, not anymore,” Shiro verified. 

“Safe,” Lance whispered, tugging Shiro’s hand towards his chest and nuzzling his nose into the space between Keith’s neck and shoulder. 

“Safe,” Keith confirmed.


End file.
